1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to a power conversion apparatus which converts d.c. power from an electrical storage battery into a.c. power for operating hand tools and the like, and more particularly to a d.c. electrical power delivery system for installation into a utility box attached to the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Prior Art
The use of inverters as a means for providing limited amounts of a.c. electrical power for use in situations such as at construction sites and in remote locations or mobile use where a.c. power is not otherwise available are well known. These inverters range in size and capacity from smaller inverters which will deliver a full load current of up to about 1.1 watts or 15 amps while drawing a no-load current of 0.5 amps up to systems which will provide in excess of 2000 watts at a d.c. current draw of about 200 amps from a d.c. electrical power storage source. A battery of a vehicle may typically be used to provide about 50-100 d.c. amps to such an inverter for shorter time periods without draining the storage battery excessively.
However, to date, applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching directed to the incorporation of such a d.c. electrical power delivery system into popular utility boxes attached to the bed of a pickup truck. Such an installation would have many advantages and conveniences wherein a.c. electrical power would readily be available from a conventional weather-tight a.c. outlet connected to preferably an exterior side wall of the utility box of the pickup truck.
Applicant is aware of an armed pickup truck mounted tool box disclosed by Krush in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,835. This disclosure teaches the installation of a security system for causing an audible or visible alarm when an unauthorized entry into the utility box is made. The system utilizes the storage battery of the pickup truck as a power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,942, Glidden discloses a utility package including an air compressor and a tool compartment for installation in the bed of a pickup truck. However, there does not appear to be any teaching of an a.c. power outlet associated with this utility pack.
Another utility device for a pickup truck is disclosed by Simnicher in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,969 which teaches a storage device attachable to the bed of a pickup truck wherein the storage area and a door affixed thereto are provided. Yet another pickup truck bed oriented device is disclosed by Page in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,798 which teaches a tool carrier with a refrigeration component for mounting across the bed of the pickup truck. Here again, no a.c. power outlet is contemplated by these inventions or disclosures.
Another group of prior art patented devices are directed to various forms of tool chests and carriers with various utility equipment installed therein as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685 to Jordan
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,055 to Labrum
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,450 to Ellefson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,168 to Eggering
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,339 to Cheslock
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,446 to Klepac
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,310 to Schmidt et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,381 to Hovatter
However, none of these prior art disclosures known to applicant teach or contemplate providing a permanently installed a.c. power outlet associated with the tool box of a pickup truck.
This invention is directed to an a.c. electrical power delivery system for installation into a utility box attached to the bed of a pickup truck. This system delivers a.c. electrical power for operating light-duty equipment including power hand tools to an included a.c. outlet connectable to a side wall of the utility box. An electrical power inverter is also provided of the type which converts incoming d.c. electrical power to a.c. electrical power. The inverter is installable into the utility box in proximity to, and having an a.c. power output in electrical communication with the a.c. outlet. This system may also include a separate d.c. electrical power storage battery or utilize the battery of the pickup truck. A wiring harness is connectable at one end thereof to a d.c. input of the inverter and extendable along the body of the pickup truck for connection at another end of the wiring harness to the d.c. storage battery whereby d.c. electrical power is transferred by the wiring harness from the storage battery of choice to the inverter when a.c. electrical power is demanded at the a.c. outlet.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system for enhancing the utility of utility boxes attached to the bed of a pickup truck by providing a.c. power from a suitable weather-tight outlet permanently attached to a side wall of the utility box.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combination utility box installable into the bed of a pickup truck which includes an electrical system for utilizing d.c. power from the storage battery of the truck and, by further utilizing an inverter, for providing a.c. power to a conventional weather-tight outlet attached to a side wall of the utility box.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.